This invention relates to fishing rod holder devices and more particularly to a fishing rod holder which can be used to quickly and easily secure a fishing rod with an open face reel to a holder and which can be used to attach a fishing rod to a foundation.
Various types of fishing rod holders exist within the prior art. It is common for such fishing rod holders to be releasably secured to a boat, dock or some other structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,099 discloses a fishing rod holder comprising a plurality of vertically extending tubular rod holders connected to a plurality of horizontally spaced supports. The top of each rod holder includes a first downwardly and inwardly tapered slot and a second downwardly and inwardly tapered slot diametrically opposed to the first slot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,316 discloses a fishing rod holder for insertion into an existing beverage holder opening in a boat. The holder includes a tubular body member with a flange at its upper end and a tubular receiver secured within the body member.
It is desirable with fishing rod holders to be able to quickly and easily secure a fishing rod with an open face reel into a holder and to likewise remove it. It is also desireable to attach such a fishing rod in its holder to a foundation. Therefore, while the prior art discloses various types of fishing rod holders, much room for improvement exists within the art.